


Fictional Other & Reader Imagines/Drabbles/Oneshots

by SelfKinsert



Series: SelfKinsert Self Inserts [1]
Category: Selfshipping Community
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Imagines, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfKinsert/pseuds/SelfKinsert
Summary: it's ya boy tallstar comin' at'cha with some fictional character & you things for all ya'll arospec and otherwise romantic-disinterested folx out there
Relationships: Favorite Character & Reader, Fictional Crush & Reader, Fictional Other & Reader
Series: SelfKinsert Self Inserts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682878
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. [TallTalks] Intro

to explain the gist of this: I'm aroflux. my romantic orientation fluctuates on the aro spectrum. some days i get romance repulsed and other days I don't care. i have familial and platonic and quasiplatonic f/os and I wanna write about something I can enjoy with them.

Ya don't like that? Okay. Close the window and find somethin' else t' read.

ya do? feel free to shoot me a line in the comments here or on anon on my tumblr blog (@selfkinsert) for requests or smth.

enjoy the show.


	2. [GN|Alloro!F/C|Ramblefic] Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your alloromantic friend wants to be a bit more. You don't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (callin' 'em yer favorite character AKA yer f/c in the platonic fics; ramblefics are when I start writing with absolutely no idea where I'm going so they're very _very_ disoriented and incoherent at times)

Your favorite character and you are close buddies beyond belief, having known eachother for a really long time. One thing you do know is that they’re alloromantic, and showing a bit more affection than usual to you that makes your skin crawl the longer it goes on. You don’t know how to mention it, but… well, you don’t want to lose your friend.

Then it comes to a head when they realize something about your clothes. They ask about your bracelet and you hesitate upon the realization before saying that it’s a pride bracelet, the colors of the aro flag proudly displayed upon your wrist. They look confused and ask what ‘aro’ is, head cocked to the side curiously.

You try to simplify it to not feeling romantic attraction, their expression only becoming even more bewildered. They ask you why someone wouldn’t want to love someone, and you quickly state that being aro is as much of a choice as it is to be alloro (you have to explain what alloromantic is for a quick detour) and they go quiet. They tap their chin and look you over slowly before giving you a bright smile.

“Doesn’t matter, I guess!” they cheerfully state, reaching over and bopping you on the shoulder. You’re pleasantly surprised, but still ask if they are upset; after all, you _have_ caught the signals they’ve been letting off. They flush and look away, rubbing their arm, and laugh nervously before looking at you again. 

“Listen, [y/n]. I love you.” You might not have reacted to that wording, but they still shook their head and looked a bit peeved at themself for a moment. “I _like_ you, I guess I should say. I have for a while, but… y’know… Being your friend isn’t ‘second best’ or something that ‘I _guess_ I can deal with’ or something; I’m not gonna try to change your mind or wait for you to ‘suddenly’ fall for me back. I’m not gonna try t’ force ya or anything, because I still care about you like friends do. Even if there’s no chance of us going further, I’m not gonna look for you or shove or think of you any different. I mean… it’ll take a bit to get over this bump, and… yeah, I’m pretty bummed…” They sigh, a deep breath as they try to figure out how to phrase things properly without making you feel bad. “…Well, what I’m trying to say, is that this doesn’t change anything, okay? You’re my best friend, I’m yours, this is in the past.”

You’re fighting a smile at the end of their ramble. They’re not entirely coherent about it and you do feel a little sad at how you shot them down, but they’re clearly trying to understand it as best they can. 

And that’s all you can ask for.


End file.
